Never Say Goodbye
by Lynnika
Summary: Hurray! ...I hate summaries....And I can't give the whole story without ruining it! This story is about a dream I had...so yeah! READ NOW PLEASE! NOW!pushes the button for you


Never Say Goodbye  
  
Morning peoplez. *yawns* I'm sleepy still. It's only 8:43am. But I just HAD to get this story down before I forget. I'm kinda forgetful! *grins sleepily* How I would forget you ask? I dreamed this! And I just woke up. You see how this all fits into play?? *starting to wake up a little bit more thus typing faster* The orignal characters in this story was supposed to be Craig and Day Day off of the Friday movies but alas....Fanfiction doesn't have a section for it and I don't want to put in the Miccalenous Movies section. So! The characters have been changed thus:  
  
Craig: Cliff  
  
Day Day: Jack  
  
So realize that I am obsessed with Harvest Moon but I DID have an idea for another story. It just turned out that they didn't have the right category for it. Plus I would miss all of yall peoplez who read my other stories! So thus...I need to stop using thus...but oh well. ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a typical Saturday. Me and my mom had took my sister Sherry to work. She works at McDonalds so I get it free. I like to brag about that. My mom was out waiting in the car. She had told me to only get ice cream since my dad was home cooking food. I stood there in my goofy stance waiting for my sister to get all the ice cream. As usual, I was standing there saying that the service took too long and I wanted a refund. And as usual, Sherry was telling me to shut up. But I would never be silenced.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Two guys walked in. They looked oddly farmilar. I took another glance. No...it can't be...it just can't be! It is....  
  
It was Cliff and Jack from Harvest Moon.  
  
I stood there shocked not knowing what to say or do. My first reaction was to take a picture. I realized I didn't have a camera. My second reaction was to call Kayla and tell her Cliff was here. But thats when I realized that I didn't HAVE Kayla's phone number OR a phone. My third reaction was to scream out and yell their names and stuff like that. That I could do. But before I could what I thought I would never see ever in my life happened.  
  
Cliff and Jack were robbing McDonalds.  
  
Looking dumbfounded I pondered over it. Why would you want to rob McDonalds? Yes they have a lot of money but if you ever needed some money to feed your family thats where I think you would go! They have a dollar menu...you could get a DOUBLE cheeseburger for only a dollar! Thats TWO meat patties. I glanced at Sherry. She was looking both shocked and dumbfounded. Of all places they were robbing the place where MY sister worked. No...it wouldn't be like this. Not while my sister was on her shift. She wasn't going to be blamed.  
  
I was going to stop this.  
  
But wouldn't ya know it. There waltz in my mother looking as clueless as ever. Oh why...why did she have to come in. Everybody turned around. I looked at her and tried to motion her to get out. She didn't realize it. Why doesn't she ever pay attention. But then my sister looked at her. I don't see what she had over me but somehow my mom got it. She had my sister's cell phone. How I don't know because I swear Sherry had it when she walked in. But what do I know. I am an attention grabber I was probably seeing things. My mom rushed out of the store. I figured she was going to call 911. But Sherry and me both know my mom does a lot of things. I had already made up my mind.   
  
I WAS GOING TO STOP THIS AND THAT WAS FINAL!   
  
Sherry kept poking at her neck. But then I remembered the night that me and my mom had went to pick her up. She had a little button thingy. She said it would call the police. I was acting myself that night and was asking over and over if I could push the button. Sherry kept saying no. She said it would send the police to McDonalds and that they wear it on a necklace kinda thing in case something like this happens. So thats what she was doing. She was pushing the distress signal. But I glanced over and Jack and Cliff. And thats when I noticed something.  
  
They weren't armed with anything!  
  
Shaking my head in disgust I wondered what kind of robbers where they. Then I remembered back to Harvest Moon....Jack was a farmer and Cliff was a drifter. THey didn't have anything to arm themselves with! Lord have mercy on their poor foresaken souls. I knew now how stupid they were. And I knew I could stop them easily. It couldn't be hard. They grinned as they walked out of the store. I grabbed some money off of the paper towels Jack had it on. Why they had the stolen money on paper towels I'll never know. Just know that they did.Jack looked oddly then snatched back the money. I took one bill. Wouldn't ya know it happened to be a $20. He looked pleased since it seemed to him I only had one dollar. I stuffed the $20 into my pocket. A mere $20 dollars wouldn't be missed. They could make that much money back in less than 15 minutes. And I knew this. Looking at Sherry you would think someone had died. To her it was over. But not to me. Like I said....  
  
I was going to stop this.  
  
I rushed out of the store without saying bye. I think the last thing Sherry needed was a goodbye. So I didn't say it. Never say goodbye. I say it here and there but its always more of a "Bye! See you tomorrow!" Or "I'll talk to you tomorrow!" kinda thing. But never truly goodbye. But anyway there they were looking happily and grinning. These two goons were worse than anyone! They say the angry look on my face and started running. I started chasing them. Now normally I can't run. But sometimes I can run pretty fast. Now was one of those times. A voice was telling me to run like the wind. I was running so fast I didn't even realize the things going on around me.   
  
Jack was dropping money here and there. Cliff wasn't as dumb as one would think. He actually used a BAG. I had forgot what I was doing with all this thinking and thats when Cliff grabbed a fire extinguisher and started spraying the heck out of me with it. Confused and dazed I stopped. God this hurt my eyes. What the heck was in this stuff?? I fell to the ground. Jack and Cliff both looked happily watching me scream in agony. I finally got the power to wipe my eyes and glasses. Thank god for my glasses. If they had been contacts I would probably be blind for the rest of my life. I glanced at the surrounding area. Thats when I saw what the too uneducated baffoons had done.  
  
They had dropped the fire extinguisher.  
  
Now I had a plan. I pretended to scream in agony complaing that I needed a towel. I did though, some of these screams where real. Every few seconds some of that liquid would drop into my eye and I would wince in pain. I reached for the extinguisher. They still hadn't saw what I was up to. I grabbed it and quickly stood up and looked manically at them. Thats when I realized the danged thing was out of fluid. But I had other ideas. They were still looking scared when I realized what I could do. "Jack..." I said, "your an idiot" and smacked him in the head with the fire extinguisher. I was done with Dumber now all was left was to get Dumb. I just prayed Jack was not dead. I never wanted to kill anyone. I ran off without saying goodbye. I was sure we would meet again.  
  
Cliff had run off after the incident with Jack. I let a peircing scream by Jacks body so that someone would come out thinking somebody was hurt or something. I can't say it didn't work. Someone came out running. They didn't see me. Nor did I want them to. I wanted this to be a suprise. But thats when I remembered I still had to get Cliff. He had ran through the parking lot. I looked around dazed. When did the parking lot become this big? There were many cars and it was bigger. And what had happened to playland?!??! I decided to worry about it later. Cliff was climbing into a car. He climbed slowly. I got into the car. For some strange reason Cliff had climbed into the passenger side and started the car. I climbed in. The car started moving. Wow. I thought, I didn't know you could do this. But then thats when we almost hit a car. I looked at Cliff in horror.   
  
He wasn't driving. I was.  
  
Both filled with joy and horror I realized how idiotic someone could get. I had a plan now. I always wanted to drive. And now I had the chance. Now the next time Michelle let Brittany drive maybe she would let me try for once. I was going to take Cliff straight to the police. I don't know what he figured I was going to do driving. Maybe he thought I would crash and then maybe he could escape. But after 13 years of watching....  
  
I could drive.  
  
Its not as hard as it looks really. I had remembered the spot where I thought I had saw a police station. I carefully drove down the street. I knew I could do this. But then trouble happened.  
  
The police station was NOT there.  
  
How could I be so stupid! How could I mistake a hospital for a police station!!! I hit my head on the dashboard repeatedly without crashing. I was quite good at this driving thing. I pulled into the hospital and turned around I was sure the police had got there by now.  
  
Thankfully by the time I got there they were.  
  
I pushed Cliff out of the car on his side and climbed out of the drivers side. Sherry was standing looking astonished as Jack was being revived. I could tell she was thinking who could of done this. My mom was sitting there crying. crap! I she thought I was lost! I ran over to her! "MOMMA! WHY ARE YOU CRYING!!?!?" At instant she saw me rose up and hugged the death out of me. "Mom...your choking me." I gasped for air. Sherry was looking at the figure that was standing dumbfounded back at the car. I don't understand how someone can be that dumb.....but I guess he can. Sherry yelled at the police that that was him who robbed the store. Cliff and Jack were pulled into the police car. For once I wasn't the one standing there looking stupid. I was the one standing there grinning with pride in myself. And even as the police car drove off I didn't say goodbye. I would live this moment over and over again. And I would see them in my mind.   
  
Simply because I never say Goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*no longer yawning its been two hours*And thats the end! YAY! That was fun to write. I like the ending! Too bad twas only a dream...but still! Twas a good one if you ask me. Reivew! PLEASE! The button is right down there!!! Later! 


End file.
